The Beauty married the Beast
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Starting the day after the Beast's transformation, he and Belle celebrate their spell being broken and their eventual wedding and wedding night.
1. After the Transformation

The morning after the Beasts' transformation, Belle sat a bit anxiously on her bed, brushing her hair. She was sure what had happened the night before was real, but it felt so strange. She hadn't left her room yet and couldn't be sure. She was wearing her familiar blue dress just without the apron and was readying to leave and see if what she thought had happened; was reality.

Once her hair was tied back into a ponytail with her favorite blue ribbon, she slipped on her shoes and went off.  
The halls were quiet, but it was early. Maybe too early, Belle thought. She wandered quietly around and then down the stairs. Nothing. No one. It was strange that no one was about; because even Mrs. Potts was usually making her way to the Beast for his morning tea. It wasn't long before Belle decided that she would return to her room. Quietly humming, she retraced her steps and went down the hall and opened her door.  
When she opened it, she nearly gasped at what she saw.

She saw a man in her room. He was tall with honey-colored hair and was looking in the direction of the bed.  
"You…" escaped Belle's lips.  
Quickly, the man turned around and smiled at Belle, "Belle."  
Bella smiled widely, knowing that the night before wasn't a dream, but a miraculous reality. The Beast was a man.  
"Belle! I'm human!" the man exclaimed and went to hug her tight.  
"You are! I can't believe it!"  
"Thank you," he said after the hug, but still held her hands and looked deeply in her hazel eyes, she looking into his deep blues. This was defiantly the Beast.  
"I love you," she said, tears nearly forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, Bella… and you made all this possible, all of us human again."  
Belle smiled widely as the now human Beast brought Belle to the ballroom, where she failed to visit before.  
There, all the servants stood there, human as could be and hadn't aged a bit since the spell was placed upon them.  
Mrs. Potts was a warm, round looking woman with little Chip no older than five at her side. Lumière was thin with light hair holding Fifi the former feather duster by the waist was standing next to Cogsworth who was a short, classical looking man. Other servants stood happily wearing expressions of gratitude to Belle.  
"Dear girl!" Lumière exclaimed and left Fifi to walk up to Belle and said, "Thank you! You have restored all of us! I knew you would!"  
"Thank you, Lumière," Belle said nicely and looked over at Chip was now petting Sultan, the dog-turned-footstool-turned-back-to-dog.

"Oh, yes, yes!" piped Cogsworth, "Thank you, Belle! We all must thank you! Thank you for saving not only Prince Adam, but all of us. And just in the nick of time if I may add!"  
There were similar remarks all around the room. Belle smiled admirably at everyone and merely said that it was nothing and was happy everyone was back to human.

"Belle?" the Beast, or now Prince Adam, asked gently, causing the room to silence as they saw him turn toward her and take both her hands, "Belle, I've never met anyone like you. Ever. You saw the beauty in me when no one else would. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and living here with me? With us?"

"Yes! Oh, Adam, yes!" Belle exclaimed with a wide smile.

Adam took her close and hugged her tight once more.  
"Hear that everyone!?" the prince exclaimed as cheers erupted in the room.

"We need to tell my Father!" Belle exclaimed.  
"We will, Belle. Now, in fact. We'll head to the village now!" Adam said.

Belle took Philippe from the stables outside the castle, and was truly amazed. The ground was a bit wet from the rain the night before, but the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The castle was no long rundown and dismal looking, but shining and grand. What were once gargoyles on the towers were now angels, and the dead bush and brush was now alive and neatly trimmed.  
"Are you ready?" Adam asked as he joined Belle at the stables.  
His hair was tied back into a ponytail and his clothes were fine and he finally resembled a prince.

"Ready," Belle said cheerfully as she got on Philippe behind Adam and held onto his waist and set off for the small village.

"I can't wait to tell Father," Belle said as she rested her head on Adam's back. Even the woods didn't look as scary now that the spell was broken.  
"I just hope he'll forgive me for the horrible way I treated him," Adam said lowly.  
"I'm sure he will, Adam. You're not the beast you used to be."  
Not the best I used to be, Adam thought. Not the beast he used to be.  
After a little while of riding the two finally came to the village. There was little activity, and Bella assumed the people were either mourning Gaston's death or trying to forget their failed mob attempt.

The two rode through the town, ignoring the whispers and stares from the few residents up and stirring.  
"Is that Belle!?  
"Who's that man?"  
"Where are they going??"  
"Did he rescue her from the best?"  
"What happened to Gaston?"  
Belle pointed Adam in the right direction to her Father's house at the end of the village and over a small bridge. The only thing she couldn't help but notice was a very mournful looking LeFou sitting outside a favorite hang out of Gaston's.

Philippe crossed the bridge and as soon as his front hooves touched the grass Belle leaped off and ran to her house and opened the door.  
"Papa!" she exclaimed.  
Her father was looking sad sitting alone in the living room.  
"Belle? Belle!" the small, round man exclaimed and jumped up to his daughter.  
"You're alive! You're alive! How did you escape?"  
"Papa," Belle said, trying to hold in her excitement, "I want you to meet someone."  
Adam entered the house after typing up Philippe.  
"Sir," Adam said and shook the mans hand.

"Why hello! I'm afraid I've never seen you before! Did you save my daughter from that terrible, terrible beast?"  
"Well, sir, I'm afraid I was that terrible, terribly beast…"  
From there Adam and Belle explained the entire situation to Maurice ending with Adam apologizing like mad to the inventor.

"I can hardly believe it," Maurice said, dumbfounded.  
"I can't tell you how sorry I am for treating you the way I did. But at the same time, I need to thank you," Adam said.  
"Why ever so?" Maurice asked.  
"You raised such a beautiful, loyal daughter who was the only person who saw the good in me because of her love and search for you. Thank you, sir."  
Maurice blushed a bit and was wildly accepting of the marriage.  
"Oh so much to do! Plan the date, get the food, get the music, get the-"  
"Papa!" Belle gave out a small giggle, "Relax, Papa."  
"Don't worry, my servants at the castle will help and take care of everything. But I would be honored if you would attend our wedding," Adam said.  
"Oh yes, I would love to! To see my little girl get married to a prince! What an occasion!"


	2. From Planning to the Day

After the talk with Maurice both Adam and Belle returned to the castle and talked to the servants.  
"But of course we will help!" Lumière exclaimed after hearing the plan.  
"Oh so much to do! So much to plan!" Cogsworth said as he meticulously began to mutter and stutter about plans.  
"Honey, we're going to need to find you the perfect dress," said a woman, formerly the wardrobe, as she swung her arm out as if it were opening something, "Sorry! Force of habit."  
Chatter rang amok in the castle as everyone took part in the planning. Belle and Adam had decided on getting married in the week oncoming.

For days Adam left the design to Cogsworth and Lumière while both he and Belle drabbled ideas for them to work around. Adam was very happy to know that all his clothes turned back to their human form and was working to clear and clean up the West Wing and his room. Belle, on the other hand, was picking out some accessories for her wedding and designing a dress. On more than once occasion Adam brought Maurice to the castle to help him refurnish his wing to help suit Belle's fancies.

The days began to wind down and everyone in the castle was feeling anxious. They all wanted to see the beautiful day come and finally see the second most proud moment of their lives: to see their Master getting married. And to a girl they all loved no less!  
Just a day before the wedding, Belle was in her room trying on her dress for the final time while Mrs. Potts and Fifi helped make any adjustments and planned her hair out.

Adam was about to open the door when he heard Lumière call from down the hall, "Stop, Master!"

"Hm? What?"  
"It is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before her wedding day!"  
"That's just superstition, Lumière."  
"Still! What do you need, Master?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to her. Could you tell her to meet me in the library?" Adam asked.  
"But of course!"

~

Adam was sitting at a desk in the grand castle library, trying to read a book. All the years as a beast, he nearly forgot, but his love and skill was revived, much like his humanity, by his wonderful Belle. He was slowly regaining his skill by reading new books and enjoyed reading with Belle by the fireplace in the other parlor room.

"Adam?" Bella called gently, entering the room.  
"Belle, would you come here please?" Adam asked.  
Belle walked over, dressed in regular dress of course, and sat in a chair next to him.

"Yes?"  
"Belle, are you really happy here?" Adam asked, just like he did when he was a beast.  
"Of course! That's why I'm marrying you," Belle giggled.  
Adam smiled gently and brought a hand to hold her cheek and looked deeply at her.  
"I want to be sure this is what you want. To live here; with me, with us."  
Belle put her hand on his and smiled and said genuinely, "There is no one I'd rather marry, Adam."  
"Then let our wedding happen tomorrow."

~

The servants had been up since dawn rushing to be sure everything was perfect. The ballroom was set up, a priest guided in and everyone in their best by the time Belle and Adam began to prepare.  
Adam's room was clean and spiff and both Lumière and Cogsworth helped him get ready for the big moment just over an hour due.

"How are you feeling, Master?" Cogsworth asked.  
"Nervous."  
"Do not worry! Everything will go off perfectly!" Lumière promised as the prince smoothed out his jacket. It was deep blue buttoned down. His pants were black and his shoes fine. His hair was tied with a ribbon similar to Belle's classic blue one. His two best men encouraged him and helped him prepare himself to look his best. Regardless of his palms sweating and heart beating, he was nearly prepared when he left his room to wait at the alter for his bride.  
Belle, on the other hand, was a bit less nervous and more excited. Her dress was similar to her gold one, the first one she ever danced with the beast in, but instead it had a straight cut on over her chest and was a bit thinner with a long train and colored white of course. Her hair was loose and she had a medium length veil facing flowing down the back of her hair rather than over her face.

"You look darling!" Mrs. Potts chimed.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Belle said and hugged the head maid.

"Your father is ready to walk you down," called Fifi's voice as she poked her head in the room.  
"Go on, dear," Mrs. Potts said as she took Belle by the hand and down the hall to the grand staircase overlooking the ballroom and alter. Belle saw her father ready to walk her down, she saw the servants sitting down and Mrs. Potts joining them, and of course she saw Adam and the priest at the alter awaiting.  
"Are you ready, Belle?" her father asked happily.  
"Yes, Papa," Belle replied, all smiles.  
"You look so beautiful," he said as he took her hand and the two began down the stairs to the tune of the royal band performing a charmingly elegant rendition of _Here Comes the Bride. _Maurice and Belle walked carefully down the pathway to the alter where finally, the end came. The priest asked who was giving this woman to this man, where Maurice happily proclaimed it was him and then sat down. Chip was an adorable ring bearer who carefully brought the rings to Adam who couldn't wait to slip one onto Belle and it to be for all to see that she was his wife. And when the priest finally said, "You may kiss your bride", Adam brought himself down a bit and slowly but passionately bring a kiss onto the lips of his one true love and beautiful Belle.

Right after the kiss there were loud cheers and claps while everyone got to their feet and began to dance and celebrate until the large, finely decorated wedding cake was brought out and both Belle and Adam cut the cake and everyone enjoyed it. It was a beautiful night and everyone was silenced but awed when the husband and wife had their dance as man and wife.

It was rather late when the festivities began to wind down. Maurice was given a room and was eager to retire after a very long day of fun and celebration. Slowly, one by one, the servants began to clean up and head off to bed; leaving Belle and Adam in the ballroom with moonlight filtering in.  
"I have something to show you," Adam said and he brought Belle up to the West Wing. Belle had only been there twice, and was eager to know why Adam was bringing her there again.  
"What do you think?" he asked as he brought her in.  
His bedroom was amazing! It was colored royal blue and purple and everything was fixed. The walls, the paintings, and tapestries and furniture; all fixed and right!

"Adam-"  
Before she could say more, Adam was kissing her deeply, her soon adding to it on her own.  
"I can't believe it," Belle said quietly.  
"Belle, would you please share this room with me? Share this room and my bed?"  
The two looked over to the bed. It looked very nice, with deep blue covers and a canopy.

"Yes," Belle said surely and walked over to bed and laid down, soon being joined by the prince.  
"You're so beautiful," Adam whispered in his wife's ear.  
Belle rolled on her side and kissed him again. Adam put his hand on Belle's leg and pulled her close.

"I love you Prince Adam," Belle said between breaks in her kisses."  
"I love you too, Princess Belle."


	3. The final page that opens a new chapter

Adam rubbed over the curves of his wife over her dress and took off her veil, throwing it over onto the floor. The prince kissed her neck and purred gently.  
The moon was high over the castle and a cold wind blew outside the castle walls; completely oblivious to the heat inside. Kissing and embraces changed the mood of loneliness and isolation into one of passion and love; for the longest hour as the moon traveled across a black, starred sky. A person heaven on earth, for two lone people while the rest of the castle was far asleep and dreaming, unbeknownst to them dreams were a reality for the new couple.  
It wasn't too long until the sun had replaced its nocturnal counterpart in a now pale blue sky. It was around 9 o' clock but neither the prince nor new princess had left the bed chamber. No, instead the two were still in bed, cuddling.  
"Morning," Adam purred into Belle's ear.  
"Good morning."  
None of the servants rapped on the door, not even Mrs. Potts, not even Maurice. The couple was left alone to just enjoy each others warmth and company.

"What do you want to do now, Belle?" Adam asked as he played a bit with Belle's hair.  
"I don't know, read more books? Maybe have children?"

"Children?" Adam repeated, rather hoarsely.  
"Oh yes. We'll have 6 or 7. Lovely young ladies who have the heart of their father."  
Adam was dumbfounded and was hardly to notice Belle's chucking at the thought.  
The two had their entire lives, and were not alone. They had all their friends, Belle's father and all the love between them. She knew there would come a time when the good prince and princess would have a child, but even as Belle teased she knew that there was little chance of her ever having six kids, strapping lads or lovely ladies.


End file.
